


Not Kid

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man's name is Han Solo and he has been here halfway through the summer season. That would've been all, except for the way Han seems to make a concerted effort to befriend him. Luke tries to avoid any prolong social interactions with him, but when both your aunt and uncle are pretty determined you make friends outside the family dog and the old codger that comes round to help with the chickens, it becomes a definite lost cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Written in part because I saw gayhansolo's ask/prompt thing and I couldn't resist
> 
> (http://gayhansolo.tumblr.com/post/136276717634/modern-skysolo-au-where-luke-is-literally-a)
> 
> I honestly apologise in advance for any typos, errors, etc. For the sake of not courting a lawsuit from Lucas and co., I do not own any of the characters I am writing about here and I am not profiting from writing this in any way. All this is done for my own pleasure and at my own time. No harm is ever meant. Please don't sue me. I am but a lowly student on student loans I can barely afford to pay back.

Luke ducks into the kitchen, blinking the starbursts in his eyes. And there he was.

He is seated at the table, glass of lemonade cradled in between his hands. Uncle Ben pauses in whatever they were talking about to remind him of his chores for the afternoon. That causes the man (and he's just 'the man' because they never stay and they never will) to look up, drinking in the sight of him standing there in his dishevelled clothes, flushed from the sun.

"Luke?" Uncle Ben's voice penetrates his thoughts. The man's blue eyes sparkle in amusement as he tries for a reply. Luke watches the curl of the man's lips twitch in amusement and curiosity.

He beats a hasty retreat to his room, ignoring the way he feels the man's gaze follow him.

* * *

 

The man's name is Han Solo and he has been here halfway through the summer season. That would've been all, except for the way Han seems to make a concerted effort to befriend him. Luke tries to avoid any prolong social interactions with him, but when both your aunt and uncle are pretty determined you make friends outside the family dog and the old codger that comes round to help with the chickens, it becomes a definite lost cause.

"Tell me, kid." Han says from beside him as they clean the stables. "Why do you hate me?"

Luke startles. Snapping around to frown at him, he says, "I don't hate you." He tries to formulate the rest of that sentence but it falls flat and so he turns back to his task, the tips of his ears burning red. 

"Then what!" Han throws his broom on the ground. "Huh? You say that you don't hate me, but you sure don't act like it! So what then?"

Luke groans. Refusing to answer, he storms away. Han catches up with him before he can reach the doors. Pushed up against the wall, Luke tries to protest, only to falter at the sight of sweat darkened shirt collar clinging to skin and the smell of musk and hay assaulting his senses.

"Let go of me." He grits out, trying to pull himself out of the cage that was Han's arms around him.

"No. Not until you tell me what is wrong." Han shakes his head, eyes dark and serious. "You like me. I know it. I'm all you talk about to the other farmhands, I'm all you say to your aunt and uncle. So, why do you act as if you can'-"

Luke fists the damp shirt front, melting his body against Han. He pulls him down, kissing him. Han's lips are parted mid-word and he takes that opportunity to lick into him.The heat of the afternoon sun beats down on his back and the press of their bodies like this is too hot. Like this, Luke chases the phantom taste of coffee on Han's tongue and the slickness of his mouth.

It is also like this that Luke becomes aware that Han is not responding.

He pulls away. Burnt. When Luke pushes himself out of Han's embrace, the other man let's him go.

* * *

Luke makes up more and more excuses to stay off the property. It isn't hard, seeing as it is the summer. But Aunt Beru gives him this slight look of knowing and Uncle Owen sighs every time he catches sight of him. 

It all comes to a head a month before the season's end when some of the temporary hands have left and most of the crops have been harvested and prepped for fall. It is dusk and the sky is aflame with colours of purple, golds and reds. Luke is hiking up the road to meet his friends when he sees Han's shadowed form leaning against the sign post directing people to the farm. He stumbles in his steps, but rights himself before he falls. Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, he quickens his walk.

"Now, just a minute there, kid."

Luke doesn't stop. So, Han pulls him to a halt by the wrist. "I said wait!"

Luke doesn't dare look at the man, not even when he feels the tickle of breath against his cheek. Han has both of his wrists in his hands, trapped. "Kid, I-"

"I'm not a kid."

"What?" 

"I. Am. Not. A kid." Luke seethes out, still angling his head away from Han.

"Luke." And it is his name said with tremendous gentleness and care that stops his struggling. "Luke." Han says again, and again when it seems to put all the fight out of him. Tenderly, he releases Luke's left wrist to tilt his head towards him. "Luke." He sighs, leaning down to press their lips together.

Luke's heartbeat jumps. Surprised, he gasps and Han echoes this chance to lick into the cavern of Luke's mouth. No longer sensing flight or fight, Han lets go of him fully to grasp at slender hips. Their groins pressed together, Luke arches, moaning at the toe curling sensation of Han biting down on his bottom lip and biting. He cards his fingers through dark brown hair, sobbing at the way they slot and fit.

Han slides his hands underneath Luke's too-thin cotton shirt, touching him as if each second he has his hands on Luke's skin is another second he gets to experience euphoria. Luke allows it, and they stumble backwards to hit against the signpost. Han doesn't stop drawing out the noises from him and Luke can't find himself to mind.

Eventually, Han pulls away. Slowly, as if it would startle Luke by him moving too quickly.

"Luke." He whispers. "Luke, this is something I have wanted since the day I first saw you. You have absolutely no idea, do you?"

Luke chuckles, shyly looking up at him from under his lashes. "I was so flustered at the sight of you. You're so beautiful."

Han grins. Taking and lifting a hand to his lips, he brushes them over Luke's knuckles. "Well, I thought that you were the most exquisite creature I'd ever seen, so I guess we can call it a draw there."

They smile, standing there under the rapidly darkening sky. Luke is aware that his ride have probably left him already, so he says, "You know my aunt and uncle aren't home tonight?"

Han blinks. "Yeah?"

Luke grins, arching up for another kiss.

* * *

Afterwards. Afterwards lying on sweat damp sheets, limbs tangled, naked bodies pressed close despite the night heat, Han kisses the crown of Luke's head. Luke tilts his face to regard him in the moonlight. Tracing the bow of kiss bitten lips, he smiles when Han playfully nips at him. 

"Will I see you again after this season?"

Han considers the question, shadowed eyes solemn. "I don't know where the road'll take me next. And that's how I like it." He says quietly, as if confessing to something he has long held as a private truth. There is a lull in conversation where both men are lost to their own thoughts. "Come with me." Han says just as sleep begins to creep on the edges of Luke's conciousness.

"And then where would I fit into this life of yours?" Luke smiles, propping himself up on his elbows, half draped over Han. "Shall I be your kept boy? Or am I going to have to work beside you to earn my keep on our travels?"

Han snorts. "As if you could ever be idle." He caresses Luke, drinking the sight of him. The intensity of this focus makes Luke fidget a little. Han pulls him down for another languid kiss.

"It'll be an adventure." Luke sighs into the press of their mouths.

Han rolls them around so that he is hovering over Luke. "It'd be the best. An adventure for a lifetime." He grins, mad and wild, and in that breath Luke's heart aches and stutters.

"Yes. It would be."

* * *

They steal moments in between county fairs and preparing for the chill. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen seem to notice the shift in their dynamic, the certain calmness that was never there in him.

For his part, Luke takes and gives and burns the memory of Han into his heart. Confident in the knowledge that when the other man leaves, these will be his lifeline.

Privately, in the rare pockets that they aren't joined together at the hip, he fills out his applications for the local colleges. In the daytime they are dedicated to the tasks set out for them, but in their nights they are each others and no one elses'.

A week before Han has planned to leave, he makes a trip to the town with Uncle Owen for supplies. Aunt Beru calls for his help with the jams in the kitchen, stopping his plans to follow the men. Luke doesn't think much of it, but he catches the flitting quirk of her lips as she looks at him.

"So. You and Han?" Aunt Beru probes, working with practiced ease in measuring out the amount of jam for the jars. Luke feels his face burn. 

"Yeah." He offers as an answer.

Aunt Beru nudges him at the hips. "You know your Uncle and I don't mind, right? We're not as closed minded as you younglings like to think."

Luke bites down on his lip, turning away to hide his shaking hands. "Luke? What's wrong?" She reaches out to him, pulling him to face her.

Shaking his head, Luke rubs away the moisture gathering at his eyes but all that solves is just a torrent of emotion swelling in him. He tries to hide his face, only to have Aunt Beru gather him into her arms like he was six again and the other kids were teasing him about not having a dad. "He's leaving." Luke chokes out against her shoulder, letting the silent tears fall.

"That's what people do, honey. No one really stays in our lives forever." Aunt Beru smoothes her hand over her forehead. "It's okay to be sad when they do, because that's when you know that what you had was real."

They stay that way, in that embrace, letting themselves just be. When Luke lets go, he schools the misery out of his face, trying for a smile. Aunt Beru wipes away his the remnants of his tears, kissing his brow and setting him back to task.

 Uncle Owen and Han arrive just in time for dinner. At the table, Han takes a step towards him only to abort it midway and turn to help Aunt Beru set their places. Uncle Owen looks at them, shaking his head as if he cannot believe that he is even witness to this situation. 

"So." Uncle Owen says as they sit for dinner. Aunt Beru shoots him a pointed look that he ignores. "Han? You have something to tell Luke?"

Han looks up, clearly nervous. Nodding once, he turns to him. "Your uncle offered me a job. Permanently."

Luke feels his heart drop to his feet. Looking at his uncle, he turns to Han, suddenly inexplicably furious. "Did he make you take it?" At the silence he receives, he pushes away from the table, taking off out the screen door. He ignores the calls of his name as he runs towards the barn. There, he crawls up a bale of hay, curling into himself.

"Luke. Kid."

"Say you didn't take it. Tell me you didn't take the job." Luke demands, angrily wiping away the tears on his face. Han clambers up next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"I took the job. Sorry if that's such a disappointment."

Luke shakes his head, moving his hands to cradle Han's face between his palms. "Why? Why would you do that? Why would you stay? Won't you miss being free?" Han's eyes go impossibly fond at that.

"Oh, kid." Han smiles, the furrow on his brow smoothing away. "Luke, I finally found something I want to stay for. I know I've never said it. I was waiting for the right time, but this seems like it." Han takes a deep breath. "Luke, I love you. I think this is it for me. I want to stay because I can't see a future without you in it."

Luke's breath catches in his chest. The words 'I love you too' come to him, on the edge of his tongue ready to be spoken out loud. But what comes out is, "What if one day you wake up and you hate me for being the reason you stayed?"

Han laughs at that. Kissing Luke chastely, he leans away, bringing his hands to his cheeks. "Then we'll work through that. As a couple. So? What do you say, kid? You love me too?"

Luke feels the ball of unhappiness in him unfurl, tripping his words. "Of course I love you too, you dolt."

Han pulls him into a hug. "Then you're stuck with me, kid. For better or worse."

"I think you're gonna have to ask Uncle Owen for that." Luke counters drily, nuzzling against Han's throat.

"I guess I will then one day."

 

[fin.]

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna drop me some prompts of your own?
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> (p.s. I am so sorry for the OOC)


End file.
